Senior Beach Month
by Sum41bl1nker
Summary: Brand New Story, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda rent a cottage together on Myrtle Beach for their Senior Beach Month
1. Getting Ready

***This is a brand new story Idea of mine, if anyone has ever done a "Beach Wee" kind of thing, my apologies J *** Please review, I was ecstatic when I woke up this morning and read the reviews for A new year, What happened Next? And Living Together! ** Much thanks to Dramaqueen, she started writing her stories again, which of course made me feel lazy, so I started too! Read her stories, they are way better than mine!!! *** REVIEW!!!! ****

***** I don't own anything. So don't sue *****

Day After Graduation 

            "Shampoo, Check" Lizzie threw a bottle of shampoo into hers and Miranda's cart. "What else?" She asked glancing over Miranda's shoulder at the list they had made.

            It was the day after graduation and Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were stocking up on supplies they would need for their Senior Class, Beach Month. Most schools do a Senior Beach Week, but Hilldridge High School had always done a Beach Month, which made it even more fun since it was for a longer period of time. They had waited for this ever since they got wind of it in 9th grade. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo has worked all of Junior year and summer and the whole Senior year at a crummy job called "El Rodeo" serving Mexican food to hungry fat people. Now they had saved up enough money for the Beach Week of their dreams. They had rented a 3-bedroom cottage right on Myrtle Beach. It was only an agonizing 6-hour drive from their homes in Virginia. But it would be worth it. Especially since Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie had to convince their parents they would be fine in a cottage by themselves.

            "Sun tan lotion, check" Gordo said and threw it into the cart.

            "Gordo, me and Miranda are going to Pacific Sun wear to buy new bathing suits, you coming" Lizzie asked

            "Nah, I got to finish packing, are you guys packed yet?" Gordo asked them.

            "Umm yea…" was the reply from both Miranda and Lizzie.

            "Ok, I will be picking you all up tomorrow at 7 A.M" Gordo informed them for about the umpteenth time. "Not a minute later"

            "Yea, yea we know, ok so where is the snack food isle?" Miranda asked changing the subject.

            They wandered around, picking Cheetos, Doritos, Fritos, every kind of chip and soda Miranda craved. Behind her back Gordo and Lizzie put half of it back, knowing they wouldn't need it.   

            "Ok, so we are all set?" Lizzie asked surveying the cart, throwing in a tube of strawberry lip balm. 

            "Looks good to me" Gordo commented and pushed the cart towards the check out.

            "Hey, where's all my food?" Miranda asked puzzled.

            "Oh it's um under the boogie boards" Lizzie smiled angelically.

            After they checked out, Gordo put the supplies in the back of his jeep and reminded them once again as Lizzie and Miranda got into Lizzie's Camry "7 o'clock, not later" 

            "Yea, we know" Lizzie smiled, and Miranda rolled her eyes. They watched Gordo drive away as Lizzie got onto the freeway

            "Ok, time to do some _real_ shopping." Miranda giggled, emphasizing real. Lizzie gave her a high five and took the exit ramp towards the Hilldridge Mall.

            Lizzie and Miranda were browsing through the bikinis when they heard a nasty voice behind them.

            "Hello, _girls" _Kate Saunders greeted them. She held a little black bikini in her right hand and an identical hot pink one in the other. 

            "Don't you need to be shopping in the kiddies section to get your tops, but of course with the size of the ass on Miranda, she might need to get her bottom here, the XXX Large are over in the corner." Claire smiled and slapped hands with Kate before they turned around to keep browsing

            Lizzie had to hold Miranda back. "She is just jealous Miranda, your butt isn't that big" Lizzie giggled.

            "It's because I am Hispanic!" Miranda slapped her. "My waist is small. That's all that counts right?" Miranda joked. 

            Lizzie laughed and held up a triangle top in light pink and a bikini bottom. "How is this one?"  Lizzie asked holding it up to her and twirling around.

            "I love it! It's so cute…" Miranda smiled.

            Lizzie put it on the rack. "I am trying to break free from cute, there will be a lot of cute guys… including Ethan" Lizzie smiled… she still had a slight crush on him, carried over from middle school. 

            "Ok…" Miranda handed her a skimpy red bikini. "That is definitely sexy"

            "You're right, I am getting this one" Lizzie smiled and held it up to her as she looked in the mirror.  

            "I am always right" Miranda smiled as she picked up three bikinis, one was navy blue, one was green, and one was a skimpy sequined purple thing. "Ok I'm done" Miranda exclaimed and smiled.

            "How do you pick bathing suits so easily?" Lizzie smiled as she picked up a light pink respectable looking one. "Ok I have the skimpy red one, this pink one and umm…" She browsed through the rack. "This one" she smiled triumphantly.

            "Lizzie, that is great" Miranda smiled as she took in the deep aqua blue bikini, which brought out Lizzie's eyes. "Perfect, now all we need are some clothes…sexy beach clothes." Miranda smiled.

            After 4 hours of shopping they had bought the 3 bikinis each about 10 pairs of shorts, 10 sundresses, 4 sexy tight dresses for fancy dinners and about 20 different tank tops, tube tops and spaghetti strap tops. They had decided to share their clothes so they would have more outfits. Their total was about $400 dollars.

            "Do you think we over did it?" Lizzie asked biting her lip as she struggled with her packages.

            "Heck no" Miranda exclaimed. "We worked hard for this, saved every penny, and we still have some left over, I have $200 dollars of working money, and the $500 dollars my parents gave me for graduation, not to mention the money from distant relatives in Mexico." 

            "Yea I have about the same." Lizzie smiled, _Stop worryin_g, she scolded herself.

            They got to the car and shoved the packages into the car, barely being able to fit them all, since Miranda's suitcase was in the back. 

            "Ok" Lizzie said as them opened the door and ran up the stairs to her room. Miranda was spending the night so they could pack together. "Here we go." Lizzie half smiled as she tried to pull her huge suitcase out of her closet. "This should be fun"

            "Look on the bright side" Miranda lugged her own suitcase into the room and opened it on the floor. "This time tomorrow, we will be on the beach"

**** REVIEW**** SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY???? *****


	2. On Our Way!

***This is a brand new story Idea of mine, if anyone has ever done a "Beach Month" kind of thing, my apologies J *** Please review! *****

***** I don't own anything. So don't sue *****

          Gordo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, he reached his hand over and slapped around on the table beside his bed until he found it. _Ughh…._ 6:15. He slowly got out of bed and jumped into the shower. When he got out of the shower he got dressed into a pair of Khaki cargo shorts and a green t-shirt that said "Bikini Beach Contest, all girls welcome" on the back, one of his favorites. He lugged his 200 lb. suitcase down the steps and out into his jeep. He got the cooler out of the fridge and put that in there as well. _Good, _he thought to himself _Just enough room for Lizzie and Miranda's stuff_. He ran inside, left his parent's a note, that he would call them when he got there. He grabbed his keys and checked his watch, 6:45. _Perfect_, he drove to the local "McDonalds" and picked up three orange juices, two sausage biscuits and one parfait for Lizzie. He arrived at the McGuire's house are about 6:55. He jumped out and went up to ring the doorbell. To his surprise Lizzie answered it, looking surprisingly awake. She was wearing a pink tank top, short jean shorts and her hair was up in a messy bun at the back of her head. She looked very cute.

          "Morning." Gordo said and handed her an orange juice and her parfait.

          "Thanks, that's sweet of you." She walked over to the breakfast table and got out a spoon and starting eating.

          "So, is Miranda ready?" Gordo asked.

          "Almost, she is in the other room saying goodbye to her parents on the phone." She said in between bites.

          Gordo had unwrapped his own sandwich and started digging in. "So you all set?" He asked her, with his mouth full.

          Lizzie laughed. "Yea basically, we packed everything last night, then practically passed out. " Lizzie handed him a napkin.

          Miranda walked in and sat down next to Lizzie, Gordo handed her an orange juice and a sandwich. "Thanks" she said.

          They finished eating and it was about 7:10 when they starting loading the suitcases into his car. Gordo grabbed Lizzie and Miranda's biggest bags and starting taking them to the car, while Miranda and Lizzie carried their bag for shoes, and makeup bags. 

          They finally got onto the free way at about 7:30. "Here we go" Gordo smiled and looked over at Lizzie who was sitting shotgun.

          "Yep here we go" Lizzie smiled back. Miranda reached forward and turned up the radio singing along at the top of her lungs. Lizzie rolled her eyes, when she caught the look Gordo was throwing her way. "This should be fun," she mouthed at him. He gave her a thumbs up.

***SORRY SO SHORT… I THOUGHT A SMALL UPDATE INSTEAD OF NONE AT ALL WOULD BE GOOD J ***

****

****

****** REVIEW**** You Like? Ideas? PLEASE*******


End file.
